


Ignite

by FirstGreene



Series: Back From Beast Island [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Bow’s had his eye on Micah.The former king has been shirtless and shoeless since returning to Bright Moon from Beast Island.But Bow is much more interested in what's underneath his pants...
Relationships: Bow & Micah (She-Ra)
Series: Back From Beast Island [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Set a week or so after the end of season 4.
> 
> All characters 18+
> 
> Glimmer better hurry back or all of her friends are going to have hooked up with her Dad!

Bow sat at his desk, tinkering with his newest arrow when he heard a knock on the door behind him. He turned around to see Micah in the doorway.

“Sorry to bother you,” Micah said. “I was walking by and just happened to see you. I’m kinda curious what you’ve got going on here. Mind if I come in?”

“No, not at all, your majest—uh, Micah. Come on in.” Bow stood up though he didn’t have to. Micah had been reminding them all that he was no longer king.

“So what are you up to?” Micah asked, walking over to Bow and clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, uh, new arrow,” Bow said, feeling a little flustered at having Micah in his bedroom. “It, uh, ignites while in the air.”

“Nice,” Micah, said picking up the arrow. “That should be useful.”

Bow watched him examine the arrow, but couldn’t help letting his eyes run over his body. Micah had been shirtless and shoe-less since he had arrived back at Bright Moon. He wasn’t super tall, maybe just a bit taller than Bow, but he had a great body, large-framed and muscular. Bow had had plenty of chances to check him out over the last week or so and was taking the opportunity to check him out even closer now.

Micah asked him some questions about the arrow and they made light conversation, but Bow’s mind was not on the arrow. His gaze moved over Micah’s body once again and stopped at his crotch. Bow swore he could see the outline of his cock. But that could have just been his mind playing tricks on him.

Bow might have jerked off just that morning while fantasizing about Micah and what may, in fact, be inside his pants. In his fantasy, Micah’s cock was massive and it took all Bow had just to get it inside of him. He tried to put his mind back on the arrows as he felt his cock getting a little hard right now.

“So how do you actually get it to ignite?” Micah asked, looking directly at Bow, an interested but neutral expression on his face.

“Uh, well,” Bow started, feeling a little sweaty as he tried to fight off the attraction he was feeling. He was sure that it would never be reciprocated.

Micah was a lot older than he was and, not unimportantly, Glimmer’s dad. He was off limits in a big way. Bow had always had a thing for older men and women though.

Bow finished up with his explanation of how the arrow ignited and felt a little awkward. He hoped his arrow had impressed Micah.

“Cool. Certainly not a skill I have. Good work,” Micah said, smiling. “So what do you do around here when you’re not running around with my daughter and Adora or working on new arrows?”

“Uhhhhh…” _Jerk off?_ “Well, I guess both those things take up a lot of my time,” Bow said, wishing he had something interesting to say.

“Yeah,” Micah said, sitting down onto the edge of Bow’s bed. “I’m trying to remember what I used to do around here. I feel like all I do now is walk around and hang out on the balcony.”

Feeling bold, Bow sat down on the edge of his bed too, a reasonable, but short, distance away from Micah.

“Ummm… I’m sure this all must be really hard,” Bow couldn’t help but glance down once more at Micah’s crotch at the word ‘hard’ and swore once again he could see the outline of his dick. It didn’t seem like he was wearing any underwear.

“Yeah, it’s really strange, honestly,” Micah said and put his hand onto Bow’s thigh. He pulled his hand away quickly. “Oh, I’m sorry, that was too much. I haven’t been myself lately. I don’t know what just came over me.”

Bow had frozen at his touch, liking the way it felt to have Micah’s hand on his body. Instead of saying anything, he took everything he was feeling and decided to put it into action. Bow reached over and put his hand onto Micah’s cock. It was already semi-hard.

Bow rubbed him through his pants and though he wasn’t quite as big as what Bow had imagined in his fantasy, he was still pretty big. Micah looked at him but made no move to stand up or stop Bow from touching him. Bow leaned forward a little more and kissed him.

Micah grabbed the back of Bow’s neck as he kissed him back, putting his tongue into his mouth. A couple of moments later he pulled away, but kept his hand on Bow’s neck.

“You sure?” Micah asked, breathing heavy.

Bow pulled his hands away fast, scared that he had just made an awful mistake. Fuck, he had just gone for Micah’s dick.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Uhhh, if that was way too much, just forget that ever happened, and…”

“Bow,” Micah said, smiling. “I’m into it. I just wanted to make sure you were really cool with this. It’s kinda a complicated situation.”

“Yeah, it is complicated.” _Sorry Glimmer._ “But, uh, yeah, I’m definitely into it.” Bow put his hand back on Micah’s cock and his tongue into Micah’s mouth. They both seemed satisfied at the situation.

Bow began undoing Micah’s pants, eager to get his cock out and touch it directly, while Micah worked on Bow’s belt buckle. A couple of moments later both of their dicks were free and they stroked each other while they kissed.

“Hang on,” Micah said, while he drew out a spell that he sent toward the door. Bow could only assume it locked it, but his mind was very far away from practical matters at the moment.

Bow stood up and undressed himself fully, his cock hard and dripping. Micah stood as well and pulled off his pants, which was the only article of clothing he had on. Bow was right, he didn’t have on any underwear. They came together, mouths pressed to one another and hands roaming all over each others bodies before getting back onto the bed.

Micah sat on the edge as before and Bow knelt down on the floor in front of him so he could suck his cock. Bow opened his mouth and took Micah’s big dick into it, tasting the pre-cum that dripped from the tip. He slid it in and out of his mouth while stroking himself and imagining himself bent over the bed with Micah’s cock in his ass. He hoped that was coming up soon.

Micah moaned as Bow sucked him, and Bow enjoyed being on his knees and having Micah’s cock fill his mouth. But he was ready for something more.

Letting Micah’s dick go from his mouth, Bow reached up and kissed him. With his hand in Micah’s hair, he put his mouth next to his ear.

“I want you,” Bow said and when he looked back at Micah, he nodded.

Bow stood up and hurried over to his nightstand where he opened a drawer and pulled out some lube. Micah had followed behind him and as he turned around, the older man pushed him up against a nearby wall and kissed him, stroking his dick at the same time.

“Turn around,” Micah said, and Bow did as he was told, leaning against the wall and putting his hands against it. Behind him, Micah got onto his knees. He felt Micah’s hands on his ass cheeks, spreading him open a bit and then his tongue against his hole, licking him like desert.

“Fuck,” Bow said, as Micah ate his ass out. But Bow couldn’t wait for the main course.

A few minutes later, the ass eating stopped and Micah stood up. Still facing the wall, Bow couldn’t see what he was doing, but he could feel it when Micah spread lube all over his asshole and put the head of his cock up to it. Bow waited with anticipation.

Micah pushed gently, not really trying to get in, but giving Bow as much sensation as he could give him.

“God, I want your fucking cock,” Bow said, as Micah’s dick rubbed over his asshole.

Bow grabbed his own dick and started stroking, adding to the sensation on his ass. Micah started to push in a little harder and a couple of minutes later the head of his cock entered Bow, who was steadily jerking himself off. Each time Micah’s dick went into him he cried out and wanted to take him deeper.

“How’s this?” Micah asked, words heavy with his breath.

“Yeah, it’s good. I want more,” Bow said, focused on the feeling of his ass opening for Micah’s cock.

Micah grasped Bow’s hips and pushed into his ass a little more, going deeper than just the head.

“Your fucking cock feels so good,” Bow said, sliding his hand over his cock faster and faster. He might not make it much longer.

Micah moved one of his hands to Bow’s shoulder and slid his dick into his asshole over and over at greater and greater depths. Soon, he was moving the whole thing in and out smoothly.

“Fuck, Bow, you feel good.”

“Yeah,” Bow replied but he was focused on his own impending orgasm.

Bow’s hand slid over his cock in fast strokes, while Micah repeatedly filled his ass with his cock. Bow could feel Micah’s hands grip his body, and he had to steady himself against the wall each time he was moved forward by a hard thrust. This was turning into a great afternoon.

Bow closed his eyes as his pleasure increased, wanting to climax, but never wanting this to stop either.

Behind him, Micah groaned each time he plunged his cock deep inside of Bow. His noises were pushing Bow over the edge. He moved his hand even faster, the closer he got to coming.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Bow said and a couple moments later he splattered the wall with cum, stroking himself to get out every last drop. Micah continued fucking him but seemed awfully close to finishing himself.

With his hand no longer needed on his cock, Bow put both hands against the wall to brace himself against the hard thrusts he was taking from Micah.

“Is this ok?” Micah asked, in between moans.

“Yeah.” Bow did his best to relax his muscles so he could take everything Micah had to give him.

Micah moved both hands to Bow’s hips, grasping him tightly while pounding his cock into Bow’s ass. His cries got more insistent and Bow waited patiently for the finale.

“Oh god I’m gonna come in your ass.”

There was a deep, hard thrust and then another one a couple seconds later as Bow was jolted forward toward the wall. He enjoyed the idea that Micah was coming inside of him. There were a few more thrusts while Micah finished it out and then he leaned up against Bow, sweaty, and rested for a couple of moments, his cock still inside him.

“Holy shit that was good.” Micah let Bow go and pulled out of him, ran a hand through his hair, then laid down on Bow’s bed.

“Yeah, that was really good,” Bow said, surveying the cum that was currently sliding down his wall (that would have to be cleaned later) and getting into bed with Micah. “Honestly, I’ve been wanting to do that for a week.”

Micah laughed then rolled onto his side, taking Bow with him and draping an arm over him. “I might have had a few thoughts myself.”

“I’ve gotta assume there wasn’t a whole lot of sex on Beast Island,” Bow said, immediately worried that he had crossed a line, but Micah didn’t seem to mind.

“Well, in between losing my mind and running from things that wanted to kill me it was hard to even remember I had a dick, much less use it, so yeah, your assumption is correct. Not that there was anyone to use it with.”

Bow chuckled, glad that he hadn’t offended him and jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

“Bow? Hey, Bow.” It was Adora. He could hear her trying the knob. “Why is the door locked? Oh shit—wait—are you… busy?”

Bow popped up onto his elbow and looked back at Micah, shaking his head.

“I’m about to get into the shower. What do you want?”

“Right…” Adora said, accentuating the word. “Listen, when you’re not busy anymore come find me, I’m bored.”

“Fine. Just give me half an hour.”

Adora laughed. “Gotcha. Have fun.”

Bow laid back down on his back and rolled his eyes, Micah on his side next to him propped up on his elbow. He smiled at Bow.

“You guys sound like you have a good friendship,” he said and looked a little wistful.

“We do. She’s just annoying sometimes.”

Micah rested his head onto his hand and was quiet for a moment. His eyes far away.

“I hate to leave so soon,” he finally said, “but it would probably be a good thing if I wasn’t found naked in here.”

Bow knew he was right. “Yeah, I totally get it.”

Micah sat up and got off the bed then walked around to the other side to grab his pants. Bow got up too, but didn’t grab any clothes from the floor. When Micah had his pants back on, he walked up to Bow and kissed him.

“That was fun,” he said and kissed him again.

“Yeah, it was.”

“Want to get dressed before I open the door?”

“No, I actually am going to get in the shower.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you later.”

Bow positioned himself in a way so he couldn’t be seen when the door opened and Micah stepped out, closing the door behind him. Bow sat down on the edge of his bed and ran a hand over his head, a little disbelieving at what had just happened. That was definitely casual, but was it just a one-time thing?

He got up and walked into his bathroom to shower, thinking that he definitely wouldn’t mind it being a two-time thing. Or, maybe, even a three-time thing.


End file.
